wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabuu Ōtsutsuki
Tabuu Ōtsutsuki (タブー) is the embodiment of Xenoblade Universe's Subspace. He is the creator of the Will of Eggman an ancient clan of the Sith. He plays a major role as Sonic the Hedgehog's ancient enemy. He is the descendant of the entire Ōtsutsuki Tribe and the manifestation of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. As the Leader of the Chibicons, he was known as Deltatron. Apperance Tabuu is a blue anthropomorphic figure with a red eye-shaped object in his chest and has wings, resembling a butterfly's in shape (but made of intricate curving symbols). In his human form, Tabuu has gray (blonde) hair, blue eyes and wears green cap and tunic, a three-point belt, brown gauntlets, white trousers and undershirt and brown boots. Personality Tabuu was more concerned with order and the pursuit of knowledge, survival, war and conquest. It wished to conquer Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom and absorb it into collective hierarchy where every individual would work together free of conflict for higher pursuits. As such, Tabuu had little value for individuality or luxury pursuits and often stripped its followers of free will (which made the Ancient Minister very concerned of Tabuu's doings and plans to conquer Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom). He himself was entirely concerned with survival and finding new ways to dominate over mother nature. Abilities Tabuu has a particularly strong will and was able to impose it on less intelligent creatures such as theropods, arthropods, sauropods, prosauropods, massopods, aves, serpentes and robots with ease. Tabuu could remotely possess victims with its thoughts rather than the direct possession employed by its kin. This possession was so powerful that its victims would often be completely stripped of their personality and free will, becoming mindless creatures if Tabuu reliquished control over them. Tabuu was supposedly massive in size and could crush an entire army as well, rivaling Yahweh and Yula. This eventually lead to the creation of the Galactic Empire. *'Teleportation': Tabuu can teleport from to from his Subspace (which was in Eggman's Castle) to the another location. *'Eye Beams': Tabuu's most commonly utilized attacks, this ability tends to manifest as beams of white or red light that typically incinerates the objects it makes contact with. It can be used either as continuous beams of light, or as staccato bolts of energy. Tabuu can also harmlessly teleport beings to places of his choosing through this power. *'Dragon Laser': Tabuu can manifest into a three headed dragon which fires a powerful laser in all directions. *'Golden Bracket': Tabuu can transform into two brackets which can capture opponents at his disposal. *'Evolution': When the Triforce and the Great Force was now in Eggman Empire's possession, He uses it to evolve in various. **'Human Form': Because of the Human form he took, he is an expert of manipulating events as the leader of the Sith Clan. **'Angel Form': When the Great Force was obtained, he utilized it's powers to take the form of the angel with butterfly wings. **'Final Form': When the Triforce was gather and obtained, he utilized it powers to reveal his final form which resembles a dragon. History Early Life Birth and Exile Tabuu was born from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's hatred against her grandfather, Yahweh. He created an army to act in his stead acting at Satan's successor. Being an opponent of the Gods, Tabuu was defeated by Yahweh's army of angels, but rather than destroy him, exiled him to Dens. Imprisoned in his cocoon-like trophy, Master Hand managed to set him free enabling him into his human form. Tabuu (in human form) wandered the surface of Dens alone for an untold number of years until he stumbled upon Isle of the Ancients, the home of the R.O.B.s and the infamous Innominatus and the location of Heaven Tail. The R.O.B. Tribe led by the Ancient Minister and Mr. Game & Watch who had Shadow Bugs in him still wandering aimlessly since the fall of their emperor, Rudolf von Goldenbaum, the Aurum race being worshiped by the people of the GEATHJERK Cluster and the Innominatus race born from the deity, Unicron who traveled to the Isle of the Ancients. Seeing potential in the collective species as the perfect, unquestioning servants, he granted them higher intelligence and physically shaped the species to suit his needs thus creating the ancient clan of the Sith for Momoshiki Palpatine in the process. Tabuu studied Ōtsutsuki's home planet and in turn established an army of humans and hylians. Tabuu have constructed the two titan size R.O.B.s to ensure the R.O.B. Tribe's transformation into a kingdom and eventually dubbed it the Robot King: Super R.O.B. and the Robot Queen: Mega R.O.B. Tabuu had secretly had the R.O.B. factories constructed by Innominatus so that the King R.O.B. and the Queen R.O.B. can have total control of Tabuu's newfound army. Most of the R.O.B. brethren had taken over the Innominatus Tribe's duties in the R.O.B. factories so that their King R.O.B. and the Queen R.O.B. can concentrate on swearing their loyalty to Tabuu. Due to this, all the R.O.B.s had changed a simply structured hierarchy: Robot King and Robot Queen ruling over Robot Master and the lesser R.O.B.s that once served the Robot Master have served the Robot King and Robot Queen in return of giving Tabuu a massive army. Tabuu wishes to obtain the Triforce and use it to make Peach his bride. In the admits of discovery, he found the that the Gunpla boom is taking the world by storm, fueled by the revolutionary new ability to pilot your own Gunpla creations in "Gunpla Battles ". These incredibly-popular Battles culminate in a yearly global tournament. He creates a similar organization and it's goal is to control Gunpla and its profits and became infamous due to quickly killing Takeshi Iroi and all of the members of the Gunpla Battle Official Referees as a commitment of mass murder. However, he only stole money and precious items and also gunpla from the families of every member of the Gunpla Battle Official Referees he brought down, being content to watch the struggle for power that would ensue afterwards without gaining any power of his own. Tabuu accumulated many enemies, but managed to repel all of them with his ultimate weapon of death called the Doom Fortress. Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Time passes, and many people and animals are granted higher intelligence by Tabuu, the ancient clan of the Sith continues to expand. By the time Japan's monarchy is established, Tabuu wandered through homes and buildings very close to the Imperial palace. Seeing the higher power that Tabuu possesses, the Emperor Ravenwing meets Tabuu at its core. Tabuu sees the Emperor's wife and unborn child while Emperor decides he must destroy the threat at its core. When the Emperor's wife is about to give birth, Tabuu managed to engineer Aku's death and Aku-mura's birth. As the leader of the an ancient clan of the Sith, He seeks to obtain the both the Great Force and the Triforce with the aid of Queen Pesca's royal family who were rumored that they erected the castle in the center which will eventually create the Mushroom Kingdom as the source for the Sith's need to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. None the less, Tabuu seeks aid of the Master Hand who enlisted the help of the Shimizu Clan who were exiled from Izumo. In the admits of discovery, he found the that the Gunpla boom is taking the world by storm, fueled by the revolutionary new ability to pilot your own Gunpla creations in "Gunpla Battles ". These incredibly-popular Battles culminate in a yearly global tournament. He creates a similar organization and it's goal is to control Gunpla and its profits and became infamous due to quickly killing Takeshi Iroi and all of the members of the Gunpla Battle Official Referees as a commitment of mass murder. However, he only stole money and precious items and also gunpla from the families of every member of the Gunpla Battle Official Referees he brought down, being content to watch the struggle for power that would ensue afterwards without gaining any power of his own. Tabuu accumulated many enemies, but managed to repel all of them with his ultimate weapon of death called the Doom Fortress. He is the engineer of the Great Grand Civil War and the construction of the Galactic Eggman Empire that will eventually let Eggman conquer the entire Multiverse and the heavens. Due to this, Ganondorf and Bowser then goes to greet Tabuu who enlisted them on conquering Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire Multiverse. Tabuu was solely responsible of the death of Emperor Ravenwing by sending him to the final battle as he was favored the Galactic Terrorists to kill Yugito Nii and the Ravenwing. As a consequence for obtaining the Triforce and having the Galactic Eggman Empire to be established in the center of the Multiverse; the Dynapaul Galaxy, Tabuu was betrayed by Ganondorf, Dr. Eggman and Bowser who in turn take advantage of the scheme. Ganondorf had split Tabuu into into ten fragments. Nine were imprisoned across time and space, while the tenth was sealed in the Temple of the Sacred Sword, held in check by the legendary hero's weapon; the Master Sword. After being revived by Shinichi Gekko, Ganondorf then goes to greet him and Tabuu was actually planning to claim the Triforce and make Peach his bride was actually his intentions starting the the life cycle of families in the Gerudo Desert and and most in the Koopa Kingdom but Ganondorf fully explains the reasons for Tabuu's intention of building the Eggman Empire for Momoshiki Palpatine's apprentice: his homeland, the Gerudo Desert, was a harsh, barren place, with its winds often bringing nothing but misery and death to his people, either hot searing winds by the day or piercing cold gales at night. When he learned of Hyrule's lush nature, Ganondorf coveted the friendlier winds that blew across Hyrule. Ganondorf's personal quest had been born of a desire to bring his people to lush Hyrule. Tabuu calls out to his loyal R.O.B.s which he called, Chibicons and Ganondorf's safeguards proved useful when it is revealed that the Triforce of Truth, Honor and Recklessness was in Paul Gekko, Naruto and Sasuke's possession. At his command the Chibicons take flight and rise up, tracking the other pieces of the Triforce. Trivia *Tabuu was inspired by his counterpart with the same name. *His Main Theme is Legend of Darkness. *Tabuu's human form is similar to Link. Gallery Tabuu (2019) Sprites.png Subspace Army (2019) Sprites.png Subspace Cannon (2019) Sprites.png Tabuu (Human Form) (2019) Sprites.png Tabuu's Final Form (2019) Sprites.png Vehicle (2019) Sprites.png Ancient Minister (2019) Sprites.png Tabuu's Faction (2019) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Entities Category:Fanon Category:Villains